Reality sucks
by landoftherichness
Summary: One poor girl, who does not fit in with any other about to start a completely knew life just to a delivery to a different address.
1. Chapter 1

Long skinny legs, small waist and perky perfect breast, long silky hair and a face that will keep you drooling. That is exactly how every girl here in my city look like, well except me. I am not fat, I just have bigger feminine parts than other girls here, but I am short. I really don't get why I am short when my mother, father even ancestors are tall and thin. I am financially well, straight on poor so it's not like I am always in the refrigerator, where the heck did my big breasts and butt come from? I have to be honest though, my hair is my best feature its long silky and light brown. I continued to stare at the mirror; I hated seeing my very light blue eyes in the mirror, my grandma always used to tell me there so bright that you can see them in the dark. My mother told me I have a pretty face but I don't, not as pretty as hers. I wish I was a bit taller and had smaller femini- Clara!" My thought were interrupted by nana calling me. I live alone with my nana, for my parents passed away 2 years ago. I swallowed at the memory.

"Would you stop looking at you own reflections for so long? I have a delivery for you" Nana said

Nana sells her famous cinnamon biscuits for a living, I deliver them for her.

"Oh nana, I can never get sick of the smell of your biscuits!" I said sniffing the biscuits

"Ok I get it now stop sniffing them, you will sniff the actual biscuits up your nose if you keep sniffin' that hard" she said

"I giggled, where to?" I asked

"2 delivery's today actually, one if from uncle Hernez as usual but the other one is first time to order from me" she said looking at the address with a curious face

"Uncle Hernez! Yes! Today is double luck, I can go on an actual adventure today!" I said

"Don't get to excited, you deliver get the money and come right back, no wandering around this time" she said with a worried look

I kissed nana on the cheek "No worries Nana, I will come back!" I said smiling to comfort her.

"That's what Im worried about" she said jokingly,

I grabbed the baskets and the addresses hugged her good bye and started on my "journey". Uncle Hernez is a valued customer of Nana's even though we all know he buys biscuits to support us financially he denies it, he was like a father to me regardless. I reached his apartment and reached his room, he greeted me with a huge smile and gave me the money and a tip. I always leaves his house smiling, he always seems to have a compliment about me or the biscuits. I looked into the new address and remembered that it was in a more isolated part of the city. I wondered why it's so isolated even though the streets are pretty quiet, until I heard laughing and sound of glass breaking. It was coming from a small liquor store. It wouldn't hurt to peek right? I tiptoed and looked through the window, there were atleast 5 guys and surrounding them were a lot of women. They were all laughing until one man which looked the oldest caught me. I got scared and ran till I reached a dock, it was too cold to jump in the water but it wouldn't be too cold to get on the ship? I would just stay till that man gives up on looking for me. As I walked in the ship I realized it was very neat and clean. The owners must be good people I thought, the ship seemed empty so I wasn't too scared. I walked till I found what looked like I wheel I put my hand on it and pretended to move it until –BOOM I felt a cloth over my head and I was grabbed by arms too strong to get free. I started clicking and by the number of people I hit I realized that, well there are a lot of people here. I kept kicking and screaming until I feel something slap my head and muttered nana as I fell unconscious.

I woke up with a pain in my head, my vision was a bit blurry,

"Oh nana you won't believe the dream I had!" I said

No answer I looked around and there was a dark handsome man looking at me,

"I am afraid that wasn't a dream" he said

"Wh- WHERE AM I? WHO AR YOU? NANA!?" I felt like my heart was going to explode

"Hey hey, calm down. Don't worry," the man hugged me until I calmed down. I heard creaking noises.

"Oh, looks like you woke up the entire crew member" the man said calmly

"anyways, the names Christopher, Chris for short." He said holding out his hand

"I looked at his hand and looked at his face, but a calm look on his face assured me he means no harm. I was about to reach my hand to shake hands when the door opens and 3 men come inside. They had messy hair and one was even shirtless. I felt my heart explode when I saw the one that was from the bar.

"Well, well well, looks like this messy missy is the one causing all the ruckus" The one I saw at the bar said

"This "missy" disturbed my sleep!" Another extremely handsome guy with an eye patch said

"Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me? Who is the poor girl who got kidnapped and got her head hit? I want to go home! NOW!" I said trying not to show that I am scared in my voice

They all laugh except eye patch dude.


	2. Chapter 2

I started trembling when I remembered Nana, she must be so worried! I looked around the room. Without thinking I rushed in-between them got through the door and before I was about to jump off the boat, I didn't find the deck! I looked all around no sign of a deck. I began to lose balance and was about to fall into the dark water when someone grabs my arm, and pulls it backwards causing me to fall back and bump into someone. I looked at the person who grabbed me and it was the one I saw at the bar, he had tears in his eyes and his hand on his mouth and when he removed his hand an

EEUAAAHHHH sound came out, I jumped from the sound and the back of my head bumped into whoever I was leaning on. It was a while until I figured that man was laughing. The man I was leaning out turned out to be Christopher, when I realized it was him I got shy and stood straight brushing my shirt.

"Oh god, if only I could have captured this moment, both your eyes were open wide like a baby! He said in between laughs" I looked at Christopher and his eyes were open very wide and only then I realized my eyes were also open wide staring at him.

"Oh, Morgan! You scared the poor girl, and the girl we kidnapped today." A blond boy with a bandana said

"Ok, now let's not scare this girl anymore. Let's introduce ourselves before she thinks were too crazy." Morgan said

"This is Nathan the chef, he pointed at the boy with the bandana, that is Edwardo he said pointing to a man with an eye patch and that the person I suppose you have met is the doctor Christopher, who is now your roommate" He said trying to hold back a laugh.

Morgan started yawning and shook his head and walked into his room, Nathan and Edwardo also walked into their rooms and I was left with Christopher. Christopher looked at me and his cheeks brightened up. He gestured an arm into a narrow hall way and we went in a room. His room was so clean, cleaner than mine at least. There was a long mirror and a very narrow bed and a small closet. On the end of his bed was a treasure chest, Christopher went opened a door and his room and It lead to a bathroom. He went in and closed the door; I rubbed my arm not knowing what to do. I looked at the mirror and my hair was crazy, and my shirt was ripped up. Sooner than I thought Christopher opened the bathroom door and gave me a towel.

"There is warm water in the tub, enough for you to wash up, he said. "

"I don't know if you noticed, but I have no clothes. I said

"No worries, well only worry a little, I don't have women clothes but I will fetch some of my clothes." He said

"So you want me to wear your clothes? Are you wearing glasses? I asked

"Hey, I am sorry, for our next stop I will take you to pick some clothes." He promised

"Where is our next stop?" I asked

"It's not your place" he answered "Now go wash up before the water freezes.

I rolled my eyes, and washed up. The water did get a little chilly. I got up and wrapped myself with a towel. I stood and waited for him, he took a while. I started to get angry and I got into the room and was heading to the door and was about to walk out when I bumped into Nathan and the bump caused my towel to fall. I felt my face get red and so was his, he quickly turned and I quickly wrapped myself. I grabbed whatever was in his hand and stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. I changed into a blouse the reached my knees. I brushed my hair with my fingers, trying to untangle it. I felt a little hungry; I went out to see Christopher putting my older clothes in a basket.

"Im hungry" I said

"Ok, come here I will make you something" he said

I started to feel bad for being so mean to him but, why should I be nice to my kidnappers? Its because of them my grandma is probably worried sick right now. I followed him out of the room and into the kitchen. and he gave me a turkey sandwich.

"I'm not the cook around here so don't judge haha" he said

"I could tell by looking at it" I replied.

I ate up and went to the room, I went to the bed but there was no cover. Though I was cold I decided to let it go and I laid down, I closed my eyes and was about to doze off when I felt a blanket being put on me, I opened one eye just a bit to see Christopher tucking me in, what made my face red was that he was shirtless. Oh god, I closed my eyes and fell asleep that second.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and my blanket was on next to me, and the blouse I was wearing was all the way to my waist, revealing my legs and hips. I covered it quickly and felt my face heat up. I looked around and Chris wasn't there, I sighed in relief as I was about to go wash up until Chris comes in.

"Morning" he said with a smile

I nodded my head to him and hurried to the bathroom, I lifted my shirt to see what's wrong with my stomach. It has been hurting a lot lately. I clenched it with my hand and held back my tears. I washed up, I was about to head out until I remembered I was pant less. No one can see me like this. I looked around the room but the pants are too long, Chris is a good 6'1 and muscular and handsome and tan –AHH im day dreaming about him, I shook my head and continued looking. No hope, there is a big height difference. I am only 5'4 and I absolutely hate it, guys at my school would pinch my cheeks and treat me like a baby, then they will go chase after a at least 5'8 pretty female. I wish I at least had some extremely pretty face to pay for it. Ukh, snap out of it! I decided to stay in the room; it was a good 10 minutes till I heard a knock on the door. It was Chris; he had a plate of toast and a cup of orange juice. He put it on the bed and sat down.

"Figured you still hungry, I mean a turkey sandwich won't satisfy you for 2 days?" he said

"Thanks" I replied and began eating

When I swallowed the orange juice I felt it coming down my stomach, it was a nice feeling. I don't remember the last time I had a cold drink. Next thing you know I finished both toasts, and the orange juice.

"You keep eating at that pace and you will get you a stomach ache" he said

"You care because?" I asked

"I care because I am a doctor" he replied

"Well you're not my doctor" I replied

I opened the door but an arm behind me closed it, I looked back and Chris was staring at me, not very friendly. He was so close I felt him breathing.

"Look, I didn't decide to kid nap you nor did I decide to hit you in the head. In fact I saved you! They were going to throw you off the ship but I convinced them that you would be some use until we reach your place again! I know this isn't your fault but neither is it mine, if you continue with that attitude they might as well throw you off! He said angrily

I looked at his fist and it was clenched very tightly.

"Well it would have been better if they did throw me off the ship! Better than living in this hell! So it is actually your fault! I replied

I looked straight into his eyes and he started laughing.

"Ok..Alright alright! You want to be thrown off the ship then be it!" he replied

He suddenly grabbed my waist and threw me on top of his shoulder, Oh god what was I thinking. He started walking out to the deck and he was right about to throw me off the ship until I forced Im sorry out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I really am Chris just please put me down, please" my tears started falling down uncontrollably. He didn't put me down until we reached his room again, he put me down looked into my eyes and grabbed me into a hug. He hugged me so tight, but just right. My face was on his chest soaking through his shirt. I started crying, but couldn't stop. He just tapped my back and whispered to let it all out. I cried and cried for at least 5 minutes. We were just standing there, he didn't even back away he just kept hugging me till my tears stopped. When I stopped crying he backed away and held my shoulders, and looked into my eyes.

"Hey, I know how you feel but I want you to trust me until you get back home. I will keep you safe from anything, I promise" he said

I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to change my shirt, it looks like I was dipped into the ocean from waist up" he said jokingly

"O-ok" I said in between giggles. I sat on the bed and took a big breath, until Chris started taking off his shirt, Oh! I thought he was changing in the bathroom. I covered my eyes and I heard him chuckle. I smiled too, not because of how dumb I was but because I felt almost safe.

"BOOM BOOM"

"Oh god! The Rika!" Chris looked at me and told me to stay in the room.

Whos the Rika? I thought and I was too scared to stay in the room, what if Christopher gets hurt? Who helps him? I followed him and when I reached the deck a man grabbed my wrist turning me around.

"What a freakin' beauty!" the man said looking at me like Im his prey

"Now I have seen height, but never such lovely perfect curves! Those eyes! Just damn!" he said

I felt my face turn bright red, no one has ever spoken about my beauty before other than my parents. But the way he said it was so perverted

"Hey now take your dirty hands off her Alan!" I turn to see Morgan

"I will leave, under one condition. This one comes with me" Alan says

"Excuse me!I am right here, Its not like I will even let you take me! I replied to him angrily

"Ah curves and an attitude, wander what else your mouth is good for" he said with a smile.

I pulled my hand back, and it was already in a fist I was about to punch him when someone held my hand behind my back, I tried my other hand but he grabbed the other hand it held it behind my back. I turned to see Christopher and he was looking at me shaking his head.

"Now captain Alan, I think it's time for you to leave now" Christopher told Alan

"Yes, leave now by your own Will or I will throw you off the ship" Eduardo told him

"I will leave, but I will come back to get this sexy ball of abusiveness!" He said smiling at me

He got off and everyone looked at me.

"What? He was so perverted!" I answered

"No I know that about him, but you never fail to surprise me" Morgan said with a laugh,

"I think we need a celebration, to welcome Clara to officially be the member of the Sirius!" He said

Before I said anything he walked off and everyone else walked off to where they came from. Chris walked me to the room and just stood there, he was still holding my hands back. I tried to wiggle my hands free but no budge, I tried and tried but its like hes made out of silver. Chris didn't move one bit

"Ohhh would you let me go already!" I whined

"Yes, sorry you were just too adorable trying to get away and everything" he said with chuckling.

He finally let me go, I was to mad to look at him.

"Whats wrong? Did I bother you?" Chris asked

"You should get away before I hurt you" I replied

"Ohhhh really?" he replied holding back a laugh

"Yes, I am serious I am warning you." I replied

"Well try" he said still holding back a laugh

He forced me to. I went up to him and I punched what I reached. I punched his abs and before another one he put his arms over his stomach and fell on the bed. Oh god, I must've punched him to hard.

"I-im sorry I warned you" I said in a worried voice

I bent over and when he showed his face he was laughing, What? I thought I hurt him wait, hes messing with me!

"Ughhhhh! Youuu!" I was so angry

"Im sorry Im sorry this is just way to cute to handle!" He said in between laughs

He lifted his hand for help and when I gave him my hand instead of getting up he grabbed me to him and put his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Now try and break free, I dare you" He said with a husky voice.


	4. Chapter 4

We wrestled for a long, long time. He would let loose sometimes so that I could attack him again but when I do he grabs a hold of me once again holding me tight, I don't know how but he ended up shirtless and we were just lying there next to each other. I enjoyed just lying there until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Heyy Captain is calling ya" Nathan said from behind the door

"They probably started the celebration", Chris said getting up

He put his shirt on and I got up and was about to get out until Chris grabs me from my waist.

"Now in celebrations, the crew gets drunk. You not wearing pants isn't a good idea" he said

"Well none of yours fit me?" I said

"Just the thought of you wearing my pants is hilarious" he said smiling his annoyingly cute smile

"Ukhh, fine whatever I will just stay here and miss the celebration that's about me" I said sitting back down

"No you don't have to I washed you clothes" he said handing them to me

"Wait how long did you have those?" I asked grabbing them from him

"Oh I washed them long ago but I like the way you look in my blouse" he said teasing

"Gaaa! I swear ukhhh!" I just shook my head and wore my pants

"Stop just stop!" Chris demanded

"Stop what?"

"I don't think I can control myself if I see you scrunch up your nose again" he said

"Oh, I forgot I do that why, is it annoying?" I asked

"Yea, it's annoyingly cute, come one lets head out" he grabbed my waist and led me out the door.

At the "party" it was just Eduardo captain and Nathan having a conversation. When they saw me coming they began filling up their drinks and handed me and Chris one. Chris took my away and gave me orange juice instead. Captain held out his drink and every one followed

"To Clara, the new Sirius Crew member!, Cheers"! Captain said

Every one clicked their drinks and began drinking except me. I glared at Chris, how does he give me orange juice when I am just old enough to drink wine?

"Look I'm sorry I just don't think I can handle you drunk, I rarely can now" he said wiping his mouth with his hand

"What do you meaaaaan? What do you mean handling me? It's not like I constantly act drunk!" I said

"You know what? Your right," he said putting down his drink

"Wait what?" I asked

"I wont drink whine neither, that way we can both handle ourselves" he said

"Wait that is not what I mean!" I said

"Shh shhh….do you hear that?" he asks

"No?" I reply

"Yea me neither" he said teasingly

He probably wanted me to reply angrily but instead, I took a deep breath and gave him a fake smile. He made an impressed face, and grabbed my hand. He started to look at it and examine it very carefully.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked trying to find what hes looking for in my hand

"I can read what type of person you are through your hand" he said

"Are you done yet? What type of person am I? I asked curious

Still examining my hand he answered

"Your and impatient, talkative girl who loves to wrestle. You always are uncovered at night and the blouse is somehow on top of your face. You're a bundle of energy in a small body that likes to show that she is strong. But deep inside, she is soft, insecure about her image and thinks too much. Oh she is also very messy" He said

He then looked up at me; all I could do was gulp. How did he see all this from my hand? Is it the lines? Wait, was he the one who covered me up at night? Then he did see me. Oh gosh, I felt my face heating up and wanted to go to sleep. I started to look up at the sky not only to keep my tears back but also so that my eyes won't meet his. Not knowing what to do I just remove my hand from his and I rushed to the room. How does he know I am insecure about my image? Is that because I don't have a good one? Or is it because I show I am insecure? I didn't want to wrestle anymore; I just wanted to go to sleep. I got on the bed and pulled the cover tight on me.

I woke up unable to move, my hands were tight to my sides and so were my legs. I tried moving but that just led to me crashing to the ground. Chris literally wrapped the blanket around me, the same way you would wrap a baby. I got angry at the thought, tried to break free. I looked around and notice Chris sleeping on the ground, no pillow or cover. I suddenly felt my heart melt, he understood that I was mad and just left me alone, well kind of. He helped keep me extra warm and was sleeping on the bare cold floor with nothing. I felt too guilty to leave him there, so I rolled on the ground till the blanket slipped off. I covered Chris with it and myself and scoot next to him. The ground was freezing! I guess Chris woke up by my trembling because I remember him smiling at me and lifting me on the bed. Something that helped me sleep the rest of the night is that he slept next to me, with his arm on top of me keeping me secure. Every other night was the same; he slept next to me on the bed and kept me warm. But finally today we stopped at a village called Yumato.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwardo and Nathan were ordered to get food and ship supplies, Chris was ordered to watch me and go get a new first aid kit and some medical supplies. The captain then said any one can do what they want for the rest of the day in Yamato and that he was going to a bar. Everyone left the ship until it was just me and Chris.

"So, should we go now?" I asked

"I don't know how I feel about taking you to the bar after"

"Well he did say we can go anywhere after" I said

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Well let's just see what comes in our way" I replied

He nodded and we headed off the ship, we head into a place that had tons and tons of medical materials. We went to a window where I saw a beautiful women, she was tall and had a beautiful face and long dark hair.

"Chrissy! Your back!" she said with a lot of excitement

"Yea, um can I have the usual" he replied

"Wait, what's wrong are you mad at me?" she replied ignoring what he asked for

"Look, I'm in a hurry and I really need to get the supplies and head out" he replied

"Chris! Answer me! I miss you and haven't seen you for so long, and this is how you greet me?" she replied

Chris ignored her and grabbed me by the wrist and took me out the store, without any of the supplies. He kept walking until I stopped.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Who was that girl? And why did you treat her so roughly? I asked

"Shes and old friend of mine, now come on there isn't much time" he ordered

"Time for what? We have the whole day! I know this is why you were worried on the ship. I don't care if you loved her or still do, just get the supplies because its probably the only medical center here."

He looked at me and turned, we walked back in. I waited outside and at least 10 minutes later he came back holding to big boxes.

"Need help" I asked offering a hand

"Nah, lets just get these on the ship and take you shopping" he replied

"Oh right I forgot"

We headed back for the ship dropped the things off and walked back until we found a clothes store. We started looking around until the question I couldn't hold back anymore popped out.

"Is she prettier than me?" I asked

"What? I cant here you?" he replied

"Never mind"

"No tell me"

"No never mind, I forgot"

"Clara just tell me!" he replied his voice getting louder

"I just wanted to ask how much can I get?" I noticed my voice trembling

"Oh Imp sorry Clara", he grabbed me into a hug and told me I can buy as much I as I want. I smiled. I think I chase about eh not much only maybe 6 pairs of pants, 4 dresses 4 pairs of shoes, 8 cute shirts and a coat, I found make up that my mother used to buy. I bought Red lipstick and pink and mascara and eye liner. I hope I didn't buy too much. When I finally finished I noticed that Chris was sleeping on a chair in front of the fitting rooms, perfect I thought. I went into a fitting room and tried on a red polka dotted dress, the sleeves were to my elbows and were tight; it was tight and was flow from waist down, it landed right under my knees. A tied the bandana that matched with it on my hair and slipped on a white pair of flats. Once I got out of the fitting room Chris was still sleeping, I will surprise him! I thought excited.

"Tadaaaa" I said spinning in my dress

"Wh- What oh oh" Chris rubbed his eyes and looked at me, he didn't smile just looked at me.

"Yo-you don't like it?" I asked feeling my heart melt, he stood up and turned around me

"Its not that I don't like it, but you can't wear that on a pirate ship" he said

"Oh" I said swallowing back my tears, it reminded me when me and nana would go shopping. I would always try on a beautiful dress but we could never afford it.

"Aha aha ahaaaaaaa" I started crying and covered my face

"Clara! Whats wrong?" he ran to me and removed my hands

"i-its just that I never get what I waaaant!" I said crying even louder

"Do we have a problem here?" A man that works there asked

"No, she just uh um" chris began thinking of an excuse

"I really really loved this dress but Chris said I cant wear it on a Pi-nnn" Chris put his hand over my mouth

"This dress reminded her of her parents!, yea she misses her parents" Chris told the man quickly

"Ok, well if you need anything Im at our survice" the man turned and walked away

Chris looked at me with his hand on his waist; I looked up at him and started to sniff.

"Ok! Get the dress, but you need something you can move around with" he said

"Oh don't worry! I went back and got everything I bought and as I walked to him things started falling out of my arms, "I want these too, you see I bought some shirts, you know I need some to change into, I can move around in pants very much that's why I bought these" lifting the pants up to him. I looked up at him and his jaw was dropped open and his eyes were wide, I felt my lips trembling until he saw me.

"No no please not again! I will buy them all for you! I surrender please no scene" he said grabbing the clothes from my arm. He bought them all and he held about 6 bags with him, there was a small bag with all my make up so I held it to help him. We kept walking until I smelled fries, I felt my stomach grumbling and looked at Chris, he widened his eyes then sighed and smiled.

"Come one lets go get us some fries" he said, he opened the door for me with his leg and when I turned he was stuck in the door trying to get all the bags in, ukh such a trouble maker I went to help him, we sat on a table.

"What would you like to order mam? The waiter asked looking at me

"Well I would like a big fries, a double-" I was interrupted by Chris

"Can you get her a medium fries, a small cheese burger and a coke please" he told the waiter

"Well then, and yourself?"

"I would like a salad and a wine please" Chris replied

"I will be right with you with your order" the waiter hurried off

"What is wrong with you today Chris? I am hungry and I wanted a large fires and-" I was interrupted again

"Clara, please we will discuss this on the ship" he said

"Fine" I crossed my arms and looked away

"Here you go mam, and sir" the waiter brought our food

I stayed in the same position but Chris didn't notice I wasn't eating, I coughed and he looked back. He shrugged and laughed. 5 minutes later he began wiping his mouth.

"Well then if you aren't going to eat I think we should get going" he said

"Ok." I said

He stood up and I began stuffing the sandwich into my mouth, when he saw me he shook his head and sat back down. I began eating fast and choked at least 3 times, I made sure I ate every fry and drank all the coke. When I put it down I let out a huge "BUUUUURP"

"Woah, Hahaha! That's at least a 9!" I said a bit too loud because everyone was looking at me, including Chris wide eyed.

"Check please!" Chris called out

The waiter came and Chris grabbed the bags and walked out, I followed him and we walked back to the ship in silence.

"Wait! I forgot my makeup bag! I said worried

"No you didn't, I got it" he said

"Phew, thanks you're a life saver"

When we reached the ship there was still no one there, I waited until Chris put all the bags on the ground and was about to begin trying on the clothes until Chris suddenly grabbed me threw me on the bed, and got on top of me.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked into my eyes and frowned, still on top.

"You are one very very annoying brat" he said shaking his head and started wrapping me in the blanket like last time.

"I" I didn't finish when he continued

"But I know why you did it, your jealous. You want me to think only about you" he said smiling

"Chris, its no" once again he interrupted

"I just want you to know, this is the last time I take you anywhere, also I was only thinking about you regardless" he began putting the bags in the closet and walked out the door. He poked his head from the door

"Go to sleep, too much brat for one day, you must be exhausted. "He walked out the door.

I felt my face heat up, what was I thinking. I was jealous and made it so obvious; he must be annoyed by me. But he said he was thinking about me, I felt my heart melt and shifted to sleep.

"Mmmmm, Nana your cinnamon buns!" I felt the fresh cream melting on my tongue, so sweet.

I opened my eyes, still on the ship. I almost tasted the cinnamon, I smiled at the thought.

I remembered the clothes I bought and began looking for something to wear. I found a blue shirt that had low cut, oh god I didn't even notice. I tried it on and put on a black skirt that was flow until the end of my hips, they were super tight but surprisingly fit. I looked in the mirror and the shirt showed a crack, ew I wish they were a little smaller, once I went shopping for bras with my nana and every one kept staring at me when I bought a 38 c, the women would glare at me and the men would just stare. I always felt like I was the only one, before I decided to change I tried to put some eye liner on, I wore hoop earring I bought and a black bandana think I put too much eyeliner but water didn't get anything out. I was about to change back to my clothes when the door opened, Chris popped his head in and just looked at me, he slowly walked inside and tripped over the bags. I giggled and he put his hand behind his head.

"Err I thought you were uh still s-sleeping" he rarely managed to say

I suddenly remembered my shirt was low cut and felt my face heating up.

"I uh, ahem been awake for a while. Did you need anything?" I asked

"Um captain" he didn't finish and kept staring at me

I was about to head out until something he said got my heart all over the place

"You look beautiful"

I froze and started to hear my heartbeat

"What did captain want?" I asked with a shaky voice

"Uh, I don't think he still needs you" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, well he wants you to mop the ship, but I can do that"

"No no please, Im dying of boredom, let me just go uh change"

"Right, ok"

I wore my black loose t-shirt and my grey ali baba pants and head out, I grabbed the mop from the storage room and began mopping.

"You look different today" I looked up to see Edwardo looking at me

"Uh yea, I don't usually put my hair down" I answered

"You sure it's the hair?" I was about to answer but Chris answered instead

"Edwardo there you are, captain needs you" Edwardo walked away and Chris started examining my mopping.

"Wow, Clare you mop well" oh a nickname now?

"Yea, practice makes perfect right?"

"I regret getting you those clothes" What did it look bad on me

"Why?"

"Now Im officially attracted to you.


End file.
